The Hunger Games have begun
by LiveLoveLaugh79
Summary: "There are simple rules to this game-kill or be killed. Winning means fame and fortune. Losing means certain death. Children, the Hunger Games have begun." That's when we woke up. But we weren't in Anubis house anymore, and the others weren't around. But I knew where we were. We were in Panem, and today was the day of the reaping.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on here, so please no hate! With all Anubis characters, by the way. So what couple should I do? I already know the thing with Prim is happening with Patricia and Piper, but I don't know what district they'll be from. I'm doing Amfie, Fabina, Peddie, and Joyome, I don't know which one to do there. Maybe some Mickra? Again I don't know. But I want to focus on one couple, like the Patniss of the Anubis gang. They'll be the district twelve couple(Fabina). So on with it!**

**Prologue**

**Nina's POV**

* * *

I woke up-well not really _awake_, more like one of those weird dreams- and was drawn into the living room, where the other members of the house sat. Senkhara joined us soon after.

"Hello children. Miss me?" She laughed.

"Senkhara?" Sibuna yelled, including Eddie, Joy, and Jerome, while Mara, Willow, Mick and KT yelled, "Who or what is that?"

"You children are evil. You need to be punished." She began. "There are simple rules to this game-kill or be killed. Winning means fame and fortune. Losing means certain death. Children, the Hunger Games have begun." That's when we woke up. But we weren't in Anubis house anymore, and the others weren't around. But I knew where we were.

We were in Panem, and today was the day of the reaping.

* * *

TBC!


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping, part 1

**Chapter one**

**Patricia**

* * *

I stepped out of my bed to find that Piper wasn't in hers. She probably went swimming like she always does when she's nervous. We lived in District Four, and I went to get her as we had to get ready for the Reaping.

I found her and we went to get dressed. We always wore the same clothes on Reaping day, as we were twins.

We walked to the square, and we stood as the woman from the Capitol said, "Ladies first!"

She walked over to the crystal ball and read off the name.

"Piper Williamson!"

I was in shock as Piper started to go up. I mouthed "no" and went up instead.

Why, I don't know. I'd have a better chance than her, I guess. I couldn't let her get hurt.

So I walked up there with the woman and didn't even say I volunteered. We looked the same and had the same DNA; no one would know that I came up in her place.

Then the boys were called. "Eddie Miller!"

Why did that name strike something in me? I had never heard it before. But it did. He looked familiar, I guess I ahd seen him in school or something. He was strong and muscular-of course he was, it was district 4. We were all "careers" as the other districts called us. We were among the most likely to win. But I wouldn't win. It was supposed to be an honor to be chosen. But I didn't see it that way. I knew I wouldn't make it back.

Piper came to visit me while I waited to go to the Capitol.

"Patty, why'd you do that?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt. Besides, no one will know."

"Until the interviews. But by then they can't do anything about it."

"Except make my life in that arena a living hell. Plus, it's a slim chance that I'll make it that far."

"Tricia, promise you'll try to win."

"I don't know, Pipes."

"No, promise it! You have to win for me."

"Ok, I promise, I'll try to win."

Our time was up. I was off to the Capitol.

* * *

**Amber**

* * *

I walked to the square, dressed in a white dress with a pink ribbon, my own design. All the other kids were excited, jumping around and arguing about whose name would be pulled or who could win out of a group of friends or who wants to be in more. Not me. Living in District 1, I was forced to go through training like the rest, but I feared the Games. I found it sickening. Kids, my own age, being forced to murder each other for entertainment. Here, it was your dream to be chosen. If you were to die, you would be respected and celebrated for your effort in the games, never mourned. If you were to win and return home, you were celebrated more than you were if you died, for killing children. Me, I didn't want to be one of them. Another one of the girls hated by the other people in the other districts because I killed their kids. I didn't want to die. I had plans for my future. I wanted to be a fashion designer, perhaps work in the Capitol. If I was going to have anything to do with the Games, I wanted to be a stylist. I mean, it would be saddening, getting attached to these kids and making them look pretty only to send them off to their death. But, I guess, it's better than being in them, in a way, because I'd be doing what I loved.

"Well, ladies first!" The woman said, placing her blue-tinted hand into the crystal ball containing my fate. Then I heard it. The two words that destroyed my life. "Amber Millington!"

I made my way to the stage, hoping for a volunteer. But none came forward. I knew why, though. Daddy was mayor. No one would ruin the opportunity for the mayor to see his daughter in the Games. Then I heard the second name, the one that sealed my fate. "Mick Campbell!"

He was tall and muscular, and would've been cute except for the fact that in a mere week he'd be trying to kill me. I had seen him in training, and he was good. Any chance I had of surviving was demolished at the sight of him walking up to the stage. In that moment my hopes, all my dreams for the future, they flew away as I realized my fate. I was going to die.

* * *

TBC!


	3. Chapter 2: The Reaping, part 2

**A big thank you to pure-black-wings, who was my first review and follow! Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**KT**

* * *

I walked to the square in District 11, closely followed by Peacekeepers. I hated everything about District 11. The reaping mostly sped by me, as I wasn't paying attention. Then I heard the words that pulled me back to the present. "Kara-Tatiana Rush!"

I stood in shock, not moving, not believing. "Kara-Tatiana?"

I slowly walked to the stage, trying not to let the tears roll. I looked at the broken faces of my family. I was just sentenced to death.

"And now for the boys!" The woman piped, practically skipping over to the other crystal ball. "Alfred Lewis!"

I recognized the scrawny, scared boy the moment he got to the stage. His older brother was reaped last year, and his younger sister the year before. Both were killed. The odds were certainly not in his family's favor.

* * *

**Willow**

* * *

I skipped to the square on reaping day, smoothing my hair. In District 7, no one enjoyed the reaping, although I usually tried to act cheerful for my mother's sake. She got pregnant with me as a teen and my father got reaped before I was born. I prayed each night that I wouldn't get reaped, for my sake as much as hers. But the odds weren't in my favor, anyone could guess. Being related to a former Tribute guarantees you a spot in the Games. If your related to a victor then your worse off, but there's none of them here. Our victors never had children. So when the name "Willow Jenks" rang out, I wasn't surprised. Mum, on the other hand, was bawling her eyes out and screaming. It broke my heart. The next name was one I never wanted to hear. "Jerome Clarke!" I had been crushing on him since second grade and it was even more heartbreaking to see his little sister, I believe her name is Poppy, cling to him as his name was called. He shook her up and walked up with no expression and I shook his hand, the hand I've been wanting to touch for so long but not in this way. My life was over, in a literal way.

* * *

**Joy**

* * *

Here in District 2, the reapings are a big deal. I mean, they only come once a year! My name would only be in it for two more years, seeing as I was 17. If I didn't get into the Games, I would volunteer at some point. I didn't care if I died. I had a pretty good chance of winning. I ran to the square and sat through the boring history of Panem. Then the name was called. "Joy Mercer!"

I heard a whole bunch of guys getting excited and girls tripping over each other to volunteer. But in the end, the volunteering got so out of hand that they just sent me to the Capitol. Some guy was called up and was quickly replaced by Benjamin Reed, one of the most advanced guys in training. Right then and there I made a promise to myself that I would be the one to kill him.

* * *

**Mara**

* * *

In District 8, the textile district, reapings are saddening for families and tributes but brushed aside by everyone with anyone without a connection to the tributes. Even if they were your friend-they were gone, and that was it. You moved on. You don't dwell on the past here-of course, you have to watch the games but that was all. If you're a tribute, on the other hand-well, imagine the worst hell possible, then multiply that pain, sorrow, anger, etc. by about 783 million. That was what happened if you're a tribute. I knew this because both of my parents were tributes at one point, and victors. Being the daughter of one victor guarantees you being a tribute, but of two…So of course when my name was called, I wasn't surprised. I had been preparing for this my entire life. When John, however, was called, I nearly cried. John Saunders was my best friend, and my boyfriend of 4 years, since we were thirteen. Now I knew that if I made it back-highly unlikely, being the daughter of two tributes is rare and pretty much puts you in for one hell of a fight-I wouldn't have a best friend. And if he made it back, he'd find some lovely girl to marry and have children with, and he'd forget Mara Jaffray ever existed. I tried not to think about that on the train ride to the Capitol and enjoy my time with him.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please review! And I'm starting something new. Whoever reviews gets a preview of the next chapter! So please review! The next chapter will focus on Nina and Fabian in, you guessed it, District 12, my favorite district. Ok, I'm done. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Tributes of District Twelve

**Hello! Thank you Anubis(guest) for reviewing, even though I couldn't give you a preview. To answer your questions...**

**1) Well, I'm not entirely sure when, but everyone will remember eventually. Only one person remembers right away, and you'll find out who in this chapter.**

**2) I don't know yet! Let's wait and see :) And I'm not sure what the arena will look like; I was thinking about basing it on the actual arena from the 74****th**** Games, but I'll definitely take your suggestions into consideration :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nina**

* * *

I sat up and looked around. Clearly I was in the nicer part of town. But why? Why would Senkhara send me here? Was that just some crazy dream? No, it wasn't. The Mark of Anubis burned on my arm. So it couldn't have been a dream.

"Nina, dearie, get out of bed! Hurry!" Gran said.

"What's going on, Gran?" I asked.

"What's going on?" she repeated. "Why, it's reaping day! You've overslept! We're going to be late, that's what's going on!"

"What am I wearing?" I asked. She replied by handing me a blue dress and hurrying me into the bathroom, where I changed and we made our way to the square.

* * *

Effie Trinket was droning on and on about the history of Panem, our story, blah blah blah. Finally the time arrived.

"For the ladies...Nina Martin!" No! It can't be! But I knew it, too. Senkhara wanted to torture us, what better way to throw us in an arena to kill each other.

I walked up to the stage and scanned the crowd. I saw a pair of perfect blue-grey eyes and locked mine with them. He seemed confused as he stared into my eyes, scanning my face.

"And for the boys...Fabian Rutter!" The eyes I stared into were now full of hurt and pain, and they were filling with tears that he blinked back.

"Shake hands," Effie told us as we stood on the stage. His gaze dropped to my hand as his grasped mine.

"District Twelve, these are your tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!" And with that, we were shoved into the building.

* * *

"Hi. I never got a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Fabian Rutter." He told me as we sat across from each other on the train.

I stifled a laugh. "Yeah, I'm Nina. You knew that, though."

"We go to the same school, I think."  
"You think? Of course we go to the same school! We lived in the same house for three years, for Hathor's sake!"  
"Huh? I'm afraid you've confused me with someone else. I live on the other side of town, the Seam they call it."

"What? You mean, you don't remember?" I asked, starting to feel the tears rolling down. His eyes softened, and he put his hand over mine for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry, Nina, you seem nice and all, but...we've never even talked before. I didn't know there was anything to remember."

"Look, if I tell you, you'll think I'm insane."

"Aren't we all?" he chuckled.

So I told him. "...and now we're here, and you're brainwashed. Haven't you noticed this?" I showed him the mark.

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal his. "In the memories I have, I got drunk at a party and got it. But if what you said is true..." he shook his head. "Are you sure it wasn't just some crazy dream? And I was for some reason in it?"

"Positive."  
"Tell me stuff. About what I was-am-like in your memories. Seeing as I can't remember, and we've got time to kill here."

"Ok...you love to play guitar and sing. You've had straight A's for as long as anyone can remember. Your uncle, Ade Rutter, owns an antique shop. Your godfather is Jasper Choudhry. You were the first one to welcome me into the house. You always sign your notes with 'Love Fabian x'. Jerome calls you Stutter Rutter. Your favorite color is green. You never talk about your parents for reasons no one can explain but everyone notices. You're my best friend and so much more and I...I love you! You've always been there for me even when no one else was."

He was silent. "Wow. I mean, most of that was true. Except I don't know who Jerome is and I don't really remember you but...you seem like someone who would be my best friend. And..." he shook his head and chuckled, deciding not to share.

"What?" I giggled.

"Nothing, it's stupid."

"No, seriously. What?"

"It's just...you have really pretty eyes."

Now I chuckled.

"What?" he questioned.

"You told me that a few days after I met you."

"Then it must be true!" He joked, throwing his arms up in the air while I laughed.

"Only you," I gasped.

"Only me what?"

"Only you could...could make me laugh...this hard...when I'll most likely be dead in a week or so."

At this we both stopped laughing and he hugged me. "I won't let you die. Even though I don't remember you, I know that I care about you. And I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

I forced a small, watery smile. I knew Fabian would keep that promise. But protecting me would mean he would die. Fabian had been with me through everything, and I can't imagine my life without him. So I knew then-I would not stay with him in the arena. Then he would have a chance at the very least, because he wouldn't focus on protecting me and would be able to watch his own back. The thought of facing death without him scared me, but it was the only way.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Has anyone seen the trailer for the Touchstone of Ra? I'm so sad this show is over! If they add in new characters, it just won't be the same. If they do that, I hope it's like Sibuna's kids or something. Please review! If you do, you get a preview of the next chapter! Tempting enough? Next chapter begins the train rides for the other districts...I won't say much about the districts without the Anubis students, but they will be mentioned. That's all for now! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Tributes of District Four

**Warning: this chapter may be triggering, as there are mentions of self-harm and suicide.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Patricia**

* * *

I paced in my room on the train, running my fingers through my wavy hair. That was one of the few differences between my sister and me. Her hair was straight while mine was curly.

I heard a knock on my door. Before I had a chance to say no, Eddie Miller was standing in my room.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"I just wanted to say hi. So, uhm, hi!" He waved awkwardly.

"Well, go away, Slimeball."

He chuckled. "Damn, I thought you were supposed to be the nice twin!"

"_Nice twin_? What do you mean, _nice twin_?"

He gulped, but continued. "Well, your sister-what's her name, Primrose or something?"

"Patricia," I growled.

"Yeah, that one. Anyways, she has this reputation of being mean and bitchy and talking a lot and all that, and you...well, you're supposed to be nice and sweet and quiet. Did people like confuse you or something?"

"Nope, sounds about right," I muttered.

"You're more like your sister than most people think!"

"Maybe that's because I am the sister!"

He laughed, before seeing my face. "Holy shit, you're serious! You're...you're Patricia! Piper was called, and you...you came up! Wow," he sat on my bed, "I wish one of my brothers would've done that for me. But of course, they're all assholes, so I didn't really expect them to. Your sister must be so happy right now."

"Why wouldn't she be? She's always hated me, and now she gets to see me die!" I plopped down next to him.

"That's not what I meant, not at all. Piper loves you! I've heard her with her friends, all she does is talk about you. She's probably happy because you've given her a chance at life. Besides, why'd you come here if you hate her?"

"Because she deserves more than me," I lied.

"No, it's because you don't really hate her. Hell, you don't even know what it means to hate your sibling!" His eyes were filling with tears, although I knew he didn't want me to see them. "My brothers came up to me after I was reaped, and one of them said, 'Look's like District four's got another victor this year!' I was excited; I thought they meant me, and that they wanted me to win. But then he added, 'that Williamson girl's strong. She's gonna run circles around them!' And I knew they meant you, not me." At this point, it was impossible not to feel for the guy. I placed my hand gently on his arm, but it did nothing to stop the now steady flow of tears. "My own brothers don't think I can win. And honestly, I don't either. I mean, what do I have to live for, anyways?"

"Lots of things," I whispered. "More than me."

"No," He turned to face me. "You have to try to win for me."

"I can't!"

"Patricia..."

"No!" I yelled, standing up. "You don't get it! You think you do, because your brothers don't think you can win, but you don't! All my life, my parents have favored Piper! Piper, Piper, Piper all the time! And now they all expect me to win this? Piper even got more training than I did! I'm just here because she didn't want to be! And even with the extra training she wouldn't have made it past the Cornucopia! You can win this! You can prove your brothers wrong! I can't! Even if I win, my family still won't acknowledge me!"

I noticed Eddie staring not at my face, but at my wrist. I realized, as I was yelling, my sleeve slipped down and he saw my scars, even the recent ones.

"Patricia, you..." I cut him off with a sob, covering my mouth. No, I can't cry. Patricia Williamson doesn't cry. Especially not in front of other people. And no way in hell can I cry in front of Eddie Miller. His tears were flowing faster.

"Yeah," is all I could manage.

My tears started flowing even though I tried to force them away. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Why?"

"I just told you, didn't I? Everyone loves Piper. You said it yourself. I'm just the mean bitch and she's the nice, sweet twin."

He stood up and I felt his strong arms wrapping around me. "I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry. And for the record, I think you're awesome."

I pulled back and smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yeah! And since we're sharing deep secrets," he rolled up his sleeve to reveal matching scars. "One slash for everything mean my brothers have said. Every day for 5 years. Until..."

"Until when?"

"Until about a week ago." He said no more, and I could see the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over again. This time it was me who hugged him.

"I guess we're both screwed up," He whispered, causing us both to laugh.

"You'll stay with me, right?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"In the arena. Promise you won't leave me."

"Of course not. I will never leave you until the day I die. Which, of course, is any day now, but that's not the point." He smiled at me. "You're pretty cool. Considering how much you talk."

"I don't talk that much! Why do people say that?"

"Yeah, you do," he teased. "I should call you Blabs. Or _Yacker_! Yes, that's it!"

"Later, Doofus."

"Bye, Yacker!" He called after me as I left the room. Maybe this trip to the Capitol wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

**TBC! I hope you guys liked the Peddie chapter! Remember, if you review, there's a free preview with your name on it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Girls called Careers

**Hai guys! Sorry I haven't been on, busy with end-of-year stuff. I get out of school the 26th, so I promise I'll post more then. On with the story!**

**I keep forgetting to add this! Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or its characters. I also don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, I would be considered a horrible person. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 5**

**Amber**

* * *

I sat and watched the other reapings, making note of who was a threat. I mean, I knew I would die, but I'm from District 1; I'm not going down without a fight. Mick would be a threat...I made a mental note to avoid him at all costs. Joy and Benjamin from 2 both could kill me in an instant. In 3 there were a pair of siblings that I can't remember their names-they won't be a problem. From 4 was a redhead, Piper Williamson, who looked like she might be a threat and a cute blonde boy, Eddie Miller, who looked strong enough to rip me in half. Still I managed to ship them. Even in times like these love shone through. From 5 there was a sly looking girl who reminded me of a fox-I can't remember her name, so I would call her Foxface. The boy is one I could easily kill, so I shook him off. The tributes from 6 were two I ignored-weaklings. From seven was a happy-go-lucky girl named Willow Jenks-I could take her down but she seemed so sweet I didn't want to-and Jerome Clarke-I would avoid him. From 8 was a girl named Mara Jaffray, whose parents were in the games years ago, and John Saunders, her boyfriend. In 9 and 10 were two more I ignored. From 11 was Kara-something Rush and Alfred Lewis. Oh, Alfred Lewis. This poor boy's been on TV for years. His siblings have both been reaped, and died. He was an only child, and looking at him now, I knew he would be dead before the bloodbath ended. But how I wished he would live. I had always found the boy attractive.

From 12 were two tributes that really caught my eye, and not to avoid them or as targets. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter caught my eye with the way they looked at each other. Nina seemed to know Fabian, but he didn't seem to know her. But as their hands shook, something seemed to click, and even the sadness in their eyes couldn't mask the realization that they loved each other. As in, I swear I could see the sparks from here. I hope they make it far in the arena, and that they stay with each other. I also prayed that it wouldn't come down to the two of them.

* * *

**Joy**

* * *

As I watched the reapings from 4, something caught my eye.

The redhead girl.

On her wrist.

Just a barely there flash, but noticeable still to the careful eye.

Light pink scars and dark red slashes. I smiled to myself. It will be easy to kill a girl who already wants herself dead.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoyed Joy's little Career moment there! I am so done with writing the train scenes. They're just so...BORING! The movie legit made me cry, when Victor left. Anywho, review and you get a preview! Rhymey :) Bye guys!**


	7. New AN!

**Hi guys! So, good news! I'm alive! And I intend on staying that way so please don't kill me...**

**At this point you guys probably think I've abandoned you. Guess what? I'm back! I kind of went on an unofficial hiatus, and forgot to tell people. Whoops! I tend to write less in the summer, and I had to move, AND I started at a new school. I'm busy with school now, but I am off hiatus and will be updating all of my stories ASAP.**

**I also have some new stuff coming up soon, so you might want to look out for that. All you Percy Jackson fans, keep an eye on the crossovers! I will be continuing most of my stories!**

**Sorry for abandoning you guys!**

**-LiveLoveLaugh79 :)**


End file.
